Something to Talk About
by takefourmoments
Summary: After spending years away from home at Auror school, Harry is finally coming back. He srrives at Ginny's appartment and because of who he is it's get's in the paper. When the family sees it, they have a field day. Harry and Ginny haven't been secertly see
1. Chapter 1

_HeY! This is a new two parter from yours turely. It's Harry/Ginny and takes plave after hgowarts. Pre-HBP. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Something to Talk About  
Part 1

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley shot up in bed when the loud banging at her front door awoke her from a peaceful sleep. After giving her racing heart time to settle she looked around. The banging at her door had confused her, and she wasn't sure what was going on. She scratched her nose and flung the covers off her legs.

The persistent knocking had yet to stop and was beginning to give her a headache. She rubbed on her slightly pounding forehead and grabbed her wand off her nightstand. Ignoring how impatient the person on the outside of her small apartment seemed to be, she took her time walking from her bedroom to the door.

By the time she got there, the knocking had become full-blown banging, and she was almost afraid the door would fall off the hinges. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door.

"Who is it?" She called slowly as if she had all the time in the world, but loud enough that she was heard.

"Ginny! Open the bloody door." The voice sounded mumbled, and she scrunched her eyebrows together. From the muffled sound she couldn't make out who it was.

"How do I know you're not some..." She smiled. "Axe murderer?"

"Dammit Ginny! This is not the time to be joking around!" The voice had gotten louder and in the volume increase, clearer. Her eyes widened and she quickly used her wand to unlock the door. The moment it was open, Harry Potter practically fell into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. But not before Ginny noticed the many flashes that had managed to take pictures through the crack.

Harry leaned against the door and took in a deep breath.

"What in bloody Merlin's name took you so long?" He asked rubbing the side of his fist, which looked slightly red. Ginny assumed it was from beating the door.

"Well..." She smiled sheepishly. "I didn't realize answering my door was so important."

"It is when the person on the other side has 50 reporters chasing him down." Harry sighed and walked over to her couch, flinging himself onto it. She smiled as he stretched his long legs over the coffee table and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes.

"How did they even know you were back? I mean, I didn't even know." She let the sarcastic disappointment flood her voice.

"No one did, not even Ron." He rolled his neck around in a circle and looked up at her. "And that," He pointed to the door. "...is exactly why I didn't tell anyone."

"I figured." She walked into the kitchen. "Want a Frisky's Grape Soda?"

"Yea..." Harry mumbled only loud enough for her to hear. She walked back into the living room and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She handed him his drink and watched him snap it open and take a long drink. He then leaned his head back against the couch again and let the soda rest on his leg.

Having Harry back in her apartment was a big shock. No one in her family had seen him for three years, since he had left for France, to go to a talented Auror school. He had left the day after his 18th birthday.

No one had expected him back so soon. Ginny wondered over this as Harry rested his neck. Why was he back? Unless he had excelled in school and graduated a year ahead...It wouldn't surprise her. He had been close to the top of his class his last year at Hogwarts and had all the perfect skills for an Auror. But she was sure he would have sent a note if he was doing better than most his classmates.

She stared at him a few more seconds before voicing what was on her mind.

"Why you back home so soon?"

"You sound as if you don't want me here." Harry smiled and titled his head towards her without moving it from its resting spot on the couch.

"You know that's not it." She smiled back after rolling her eyes. "I was just wondering, because you _do _have another year at school..."

"Oh...that. I am transferring to the England School for Aurors." He said it with a shrug.

"But...Harry!" She turned fully around to face him. "England's school is not _nearly_ as good as France's. You could ruin your shot's at some of the best jobs. And what about when the-" Ginny stopped when she heard Harry sigh loudly.

"Ginny...It's not the same. I'm tired of being in France. Over there, I don't have friends, I have admirers and fan clubs. People who walk around like Colin did with an instant camera and a pen." He frowned. "I miss being here. Where I know people; where I have friends, family. I mean, there are still _plenty_ of people with the-you killed Voldemort, Our Hero!-looks on their faces. But..." Harry let his voice fade as he stared at her. She sighed.

"Fine. Your choice." She mumbled making Harry laugh.

"Gosh, Ginny, and to think I thought you would be happy to see me. Not even here for ten minutes and your already telling me to leave..." He laughed again and Ginny glared playfully at him.

"So, tell me. Why do you look so tired?" Ginny asked propping her elbow on the couch.

"'Cause I am..." Harry muttered and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Had to fly on a muggle plane. They cause you to get this type of jet lag...It makes you really tired..." He tried his best to explain jet lag at her confused look. "Then the 50 some reporters were waiting for me the moment I stepped off the plane. _Mr. Potter! _this..._Harry_ that..." His voice faded away and he waved his hand in annoyance at the thought of the reporters.

"Alright...But why didn't you just apparate?"

"Um...Too difficult right now. Auror training takes a lot out of me, and I had a really rough workout this morning. Really involved..."

"What about a port key?"

"Couldn't find anyone to make one soon enough. I was ready to get back here. So flying was more convenient.

"I have a guest room if you want to move yourself in there."

"Ah...can I just stay on the he couch?"

"Okay then." She smiled and stood up. "Mr. Potter, I give you permission to stretch yourself out on my couch and sleep. Until you can't sleep anymore. I will return momentarily with a blanket. Then, I will proceed to my bed and return to slumber, which your loud and obnoxious pounding woke me from." She bowed in a joking manner and walked to her bedroom.

She returned in less than 2 minutes, with a small cover. She paused beside the couch when she saw Harry was already asleep, snoring very softly. She threw the cover gently over him and then knelt beside him. She slowly lifted her hand and softly brushed a piece of hair from his eyes.

He really hadn't changed much. His hair had gotten longer, his personality seemed the same, from what she could tell. His green eyes were shining as bright as ever. But, she shouldn't have expected much change. Everything was still the same with her.

Her red hair now reached below her waist and her brown eyes where still brown. She hadn't gained nor lost any weight, nor had her attitude gotten any different. According to Ron and Hermione (who were now happily married with one kid and another on the way) she was still as stubborn as before.

Ginny kissed her fingers and then placed them on his forehead. That was another thing that hadn't changed. She was still hopelessly in love with him. Now that the excitement of seeing him again had faded slightly, she could feel the fluttering in her chest. The feeling she got whenever she thought about him, whenever she saw him, heard about him.

She stood up and walked away, smiling as he snored a little louder. When she reached her room, she closed the door and curled in to a ball under the warmth of her covers. Even though she had told Harry she would return to sleep (and she had thought she would), it wasn't as easy as she was hoping.

She couldn't keep her mind from going back to the man sleeping down the hall. He always managed to steal her thoughts whenever he was around. And now he was managing to steal her sleep as well. She sighed and shut her eyes tight. Clearing her mind of all thoughts (or at least trying to) she willed herself to sleep.

-

"Ginny? Bloody Hell, Ginny! Wake up." Ginny rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Harry stood on the side of her bed, shaking her slightly. "Gin? You finally awake?" He asked. She nodded and he thrust something in front of her face. She blinked twice to clear her vision and saw it was a copy of _The Daily Prophet._

One look at the cover page had Ginny bolting in a sitting position and snatching the paper from Harry. She gaped at the front page. Harry sat down next to her on the he bed, with his knees hanging off the side. He put his head in his hands.

The front page had a photo of her apartment door, with Harry slipping in, her seen slightly through the crack and the door shutting. Then she watched the reporters struggle to open the door once again. She sighed and read the article.

It told how the reporter had chased Harry down the street, with Harry refusing to answer questions for he, 'must see his love soon!'. Then it was said that the two of them had closed the door in the reporters' faces after calling out their love for one another. What was _wrong_ with reporters today?

"I'm sorry Gin." Harry took his head out of his hands and looked at her. "I shouldn't have come here first. Bad idea, I didn't consider any of the consequences."

"Harry, shut up." She pushed the covers off her legs for the second time that morning and stood up. She stretched her arms above her head and glanced at the clock. 11:20. She sighed. Much too early to be out of bed. "I don't mind that you came here, or that the reporter's wrote about you coming here." She glanced down at Harry to find him staring at her bare midsection, which had come into view when she had stretched.

She slowly fixed her shirt, and watched him divert his gaze to her face.

"You mean that?"

"No, I'm lying." She tried to smile, but ended up yawning instead. "Why are you up already?"

"The owl delivering the paper woke me up."

"That's right...the paper. I take it you have a subscription to it?"

"Yea."

"Seen my articles?" Ginny smiled. She had begun writing for _The Daily Prophet_ two years ago and enjoyed every moment of it. Besides when crack reporters stretched the truth.

"Articles? You write for _The Prophet_?" Harry smiled innocently. Ginny glared at him. "Of course. I read every...last...one." Harry put emphasize on the last three words and Ginny smiled.

"Wonderful. Now, I am going to get in the shower." She rummaged through her drawers quickly. She shut a drawer with a snap and walked to the door holding it open for Harry. "Treat yourself to some food and drinks if you want." Then she pushed him the rest of the way out of her room and followed him down the short hallway.

-

Ginny came out of the bathroom, freshly dressed, a towel wrapped around her head. She grabbed a brush off the sink and stuck it in her pocket before shutting the door. Running her tongue along her recently brushed teeth, she entered the kitchen. It was then that she finally noticed the delicious smell.

Harry sat at her kitchen table, a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of him. What was left of his meal still on the stove. She sighed towards the heavenly smell and walked straight towards it. She grabbed a plate and hungrily filled it. She sat down across from him.

Ginny smiled and scooped eggs onto her fork. Harry grinned back and she put the food in her mouth. After one bite she once again sighed. She took another bite quickly and then looked at him.

"You make this?" She asked before stuffing a piece of sausage in her mouth.

"Yes." He smiled and took a bite himself.

"By hand? No magic?"

"None."

"Oh, gosh." She reached for the jam and a butter knife. "You're a god." She put jam on her toast. "You're going to make one _very_ lucky girl _very _happy." She laughed softly and bit into the bread.

"I know." He answered smugly with a smirk. He tried to scoop more eggs on to his fork, to find they were all gone. Stretching his arm across the table he scooped a fork full of eggs from her plate and put his fork into his mouth. "Yum."

"Harry!" She huffed. "You stole my eggs."

"You stole my eggs." He mocked with a laugh. "Yes I did. And they were good."

Ginny glared at him before laughing slightly. She stuffed the rest of her toast in her mouth and stood up form the table. She grabbed his plate and placed them both in the sink. After casting a spell on the water and soap to clean the dirty plates, she turned towards him.

"So, any plans today?"

"Yea. I wanna go see everyone. But I need to go pick up my bags first. I didn't have time this morning, being chased by reporters and all." He shrugged and stood up, stretching slightly.

"That's right." Ginny brushed past him and walked to the couch. She sat down and began to unroll her hair from the towel. She pulled the damp towel from her head and pulled the brush from her pocket. "Do you want to shower first?" She asked as she began pulling the brush threw her tangled red hair.

"I...no clothes..." Harry stood in the doorway to the living room, leaning against the frame. He held a grape soda in his hands and was sipping every now and then.

"Harry, I have six older brothers. I'm sure I can find something for you to slip on." She smiled and pulled the brush through her hair one last time. Then she stood up and pulled her wand from her pocket. She waved it once at her head and her hair pulled it's self into a loose ponytail.

"Alright." Harry followed Ginny down the hall and into the room next to her bedroom. It was fully furnished with a bed, dresser, nightstand and a small table with a lamp on it. She walked over to the dresser and opened it. All kinds of assortments of clothes were inside. She searched for a moment then pulled out a pair of muggle jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Here. It's a muggle outfit Ron left here one day. Hermione's dad gave it to him. This will keep the attention from your self." She smiled. "Now, hurry up in the shower."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." He laughed before leaving her alone in the room. Ginny watched him walk away and then heard him shut the bathroom door. She could only imagine him peeling off his clothes and getting in...

She heard the shower spray on and shook her head clear. Thinking of Harry in the shower was not a good thing. She turned around and closed the drawer, then left the room.

She walked into the kitchen and started once again to pick up the rest of their mess. She wiped the droppings from their breakfast with a rag (by hand, some things were just done better that way) and put their glasses in the sink. She began to hum some sort of song in her head as she walked into the living room and grabbed Harry's cover. Ginny had plans to put it back in the guest room, when Errol, the Weasley's family owl, came swooping in through the window.

Ginny groaned at the item in its talons. Errol dropped the bright red envelope into her hands before landing on the couch to rest. She shook her head at how weak the owl was and stared at the howler. She should have expected it. She knew her mother read the _Daily Prophet_...

Ginny sighed. Then with an annoyed glare at the envelope, opened the slit. Her mother's voice rang loud and clear through the house.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! I REALLY HOPE THIS ARTICLE IN THE 'DAILY PROPHET' IS LYING. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU AND HARRY HAVE BEEN KEEPING YOUR RELATIONSHIP FROM THE FAMILY, I WILL GO BALISTIC." Her mother's voice took a shaky breath. Then it quieted down a bit. "With that said, I want you to know that I am incredibly happy for the two of you. There is nothing more that a mother wants than to see her daughter with the man she loves."

The howler cleared its nonexistent throat and went back to yelling. "AS FOR

YOU, HARRY POTTER. I AM HIGHLY DISSAPPOINTED IN YOUR BEHAVIOR AND SECRECY. YOU BOTH WILL BE EXPECTED TO LUNCH AT THREE. See you then." The howler then crumbled into flames, and Ginny stared at it. She heard a small cough and looked up to see a very wet Harry in the doorway.

A very wet and _very_ good looking Harry. He was dressed in the muggle jeans, the shirt thrown over his shoulder. He had water dripping from his wet hair, which clung to his forehead. He leaned against the frame with a smirk.

"We should have expected that, don't you think?" He asked snapping her attention away from his looks.

"Yea." She mumbled her tongue darting out to lick her suddenly all too dry lips.

"Mum never liked secrets." He smiled.

"No." Gosh, she seemed to be reduced to one syllable words. Her gaze darted from his eyes to his chest.

"Lunch at three..." Harry seemed very oblivious to the feelings rolling around inside her. The ones that were almost to the I-wanna-ravish-Harry point. "Doesn't give us much time to get my stuff. About an hour."

"Yea...not much time." Maybe she was under some type of spell. She looked up at Harry's face and saw him reach for his shirt on his shoulder. Yes, good idea, put your shirt on. End this torment your chest is putting me through.

"We could walk to the airport, then apparate back here from the bathroom. I will shrink my stuff so that it fits in my pocket. Then we will go to the he Burrow from there." He slipped his shirt over his head and Ginny's mind made silent protests, despite the earlier thoughts against his bare chest. "All sound good to you?"

"Sounds wonderful." She watched the last piece of his stomach disappear under the cloth. She came back to reality and smiled. "Just let me jump in the shower."

"One second." He smiled back and then slipped back into the bathroom.

-

They arrived at the airport less than a half an hour later and retrieved his stuff. As they walked around looking for the restroom, they heard multiple people whispering behind their hands and glancing at the two of them. Harry and Ginny could only guess they were Wizards and Witches in disguise.

When they finally found the bathroom, and it was right before they pushed open the door that they heard the sound of a camera clicking away. Harry and Ginny both turned towards the sound and glared before entering their separate bathrooms.

"See ya." Harry whispered before disappearing. Ginny walked into the bathroom and entered one of the stalls. Moments later she was back in her apartment with a small 'pop'. She glanced around momentarily looking for Harry. Shrugging at the thought of him not being there yet, she turned to go into the kitchen.

Only she found herself staring into Harry's chest.

"Boo." He said with a laugh. She narrowed her eyes.

"That wasn't funny. I didn't hear you apparate."

"That's because I have extra stealthy skills. I can apparate with no noise." He smiled. "Part of my first Auror training."

"Wicked." She said in a fake over-enthusiastic voice. She walked around him and entered the kitchen opening her fridge and pulling out two Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Sodas. She handed one to Harry and popped the cap of hers. He stared at his uncertainly as she took a big swig from hers.

"You actually trust these?"

"Sometimes." She smiled and took another drink. "These are the best things since Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans were invented. Like the bean's, you never know what kind you're gonna get. Mine's..." She sipped again. "Pineapple Orange, I'm guessing." She shrugged.

"I'm...not thirsty." He mumbled sitting the drink on the table. She smiled.

"Wimp." She sat down at the table, Harry doing the same. She pushed her own drink towards him. "Take mine. It's good." She grabbed his off the table and popped it open. Harry stared at her and then grabbed the Pineapple-Orange drink off the table. He took a small, cautious drink. Then he nodded.

"It's good."

"Yep." She took a drink from the can that should have been his and grimaced. "Yours isn't." She pushed it towards him also and wiped her mouth. "Ew. Try it."

"No!" He laughed as she grimaced again at the lingering taste. He passed her back her drink and she smiled gratefully. After staring at the rim momentarily she took a slow drink from it. It was very intimate, sharing drinks...

"So, you know Ginny. We are going to be in the paper again." Harry pointed out.

"Yea. I know." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Let them think what they want. Soon it will get old. It always does." She sat the drink on the table.

"Yea..." Harry frowned. "I just don't understand why people have to make up things. Isn't there real stuff out there?"

"Yes, but the real stuff isn't as exciting as the mysterious gossip type things. If something is actually happening, no one but real news reporters want to write about it." She shrugged. "It's all really simple to me. But, I do hold the job for a living." She smiled again.

"I think I understand. I'm used to people having something to say about me. But involving you..." He gripped his hands on the table. "It really pisses me off."

"It's really okay. I don't mind. If anything, more people will read my articles." She joked.

"This isn't funny Gin." She could tell by his tone exactly how serious he was.

"Then..." She frowned at the wall. "Give them something to talk about."

"You mean..." Harry stared at her.

"Go on a date. I'm sure I have some friends who would love to go out with you." She looked away from the wall and met his stare. "Of course. Darcy, Sara, Ginger..." She smiled as she named off some of the girls she had meet at the paper.

"You want me to date these girls?"

"Yea. Kind of."

"What do you mean...kind of?"

"Well, what I mean is you take each of the girls out, separately of course, to a public place. The press will be there, I will make sure of it. It will get the news off of me and you, which is what you are worried about." She shrugged at the simpleness of it. But inside she was going mad. He had seemed so worried about her that she had to make some type of suggestion. One that she really hoped he wouldn't take.

"I..." Harry frowned. "What if I don't like the girls?"

"I will warn them ahead of time. I'll tell them that you are looking for a girlfriend and can't find one who's not interested in your fame, so I am setting you on a series of blind dates. One date from each girl is all it will take."

"Ah..." He glanced away from her just as she looked at him. She looked at the Pineapple-Orange drink, noticing how tightly his hands were gripped from the corner of her eye. "Alright."

"Harry..." She frowned once again. "Don't do it if you don't want to. I said I don't mind them writing about me."

"I mind." He said each word sharply and Ginny bit her lip.

"Alright then. Who knows, maybe you will fall in love with one of them." She said trying to add a little humor to the moment. She looked over at him with a smile, to find him looking at her.

"I doubt it." Harry spoke softly. Ginny held his gaze for a moment then quickly looked away, not understanding what the look in his eyes meant.

-

When they arrived at the Burrow, everyone was overjoyed to see them. Smiles and hugs had been passed around in greeting. No one seemed to be able to get enough of Harry. Especially Mrs. Weasley, who started crying and wouldn't release her hold on his neck.

After they had pried her mother off Harry, they had all taken seats at the large circular table. She smiled at her large and still growing family. Not all of her brothers had made it to dinner with their families, but the three youngest of her 6 older brothers were here.

Fred and George had made it, bringing Katie and Angelia, who they had married a year after the girls' graduated from Hogwarts. They had brought their wives and together had 5 children. Then, of course, Ron and Hermione. The two of them were staying at the Burrow for the summer, so Molly could see more of her grandchild.

Ginny placed a piece of chicken in her mouth and looked around. Harry, Ron and Hermione where all talking about the past and laughing over the stupid things they did while at Hogwarts. Fred was wiping his seven month year old daughter's mouth and George was placing a mess of food back on the child's face when Fred wasn't looking. Their wives sat together talking. All the kids over 5 where sitting together and trying to be as loud as possible.

Ginny smiled as her mother moved to sit next to her.

"Hello dear."

"Hello Mum." She took another bite of chicken.

"I'm sorry about the howler. I was sort of...in the moment." Molly smiled sheepishly. "I now realize that there is nothing going on between the two of you."

"That's right. I am actually getting ready to set Harry-"

"But." Her mother said cutting her off. "With the looks Harry has been shooting you all night, there could be."

Ginny dropped her fork and looked at her mother sharply.

"Don't say things like that. They are not true. Harry doesn't look at me any different than he does you."

"Oh dear." Molly laughed. "He most definitely does."

"No, mum. He doesn't."

"Alright." Molly patted her daughter's arm in comfort. "I am not gonna argue with you about this." She stood from the table. "I am full." She smiled and walked away.

She couldn't help but think about what her mother had said. Harry did not look at her any different. There was no way. She would have noticed...right? Ginny glanced up and looked Harry's way. He was laughing at something Ron had said.

She sat at her seat at the table and watched him. He would take a bite every now and then, talk about something, laugh. It seemed a repetitive sequence. He was in mid bite when Ron said something else and his hand froze, his fork in the air.

Ginny watched with a raised eyebrow as Harry sat his fork down and turned around to face Ron and Hermione fully.

-

"So, you still pining after my sister, mate?" Ron asked with a smile. Harry froze and frowned, sitting his fork down.

"No, no." He turned in his seat. His two best friends smiled knowingly back at him. "It's not like that guys. I don't like her. And I was never pining for her."

"Yea, you were." Hermione interjected.

"No I wasn't-"

"Then...why are you back in London?" Ron smirked.

"I..." Harry paused. He knew that Ron had caught him in a hole and there was really no way out. "I missed the family."

"I'm sure that's part of it."

"That's all of it." Harry muttered flicking at his food with his fork.

"No, it's not. I think..." Hermione pretended to think. "I think that you got tired of being alone. Tired of holding back the love you've held for Ginny..."

"I don't..." He looked across the table and found Ginny staring in his direction. She smiled and he returned it. "I'll be back..."

"No, you won't!" Ron said stuffing food into his mouth.

-

Ginny wasn't close enough to them to hear what they were saying, but she could tell by their facial features that Harry wasn't enjoying the conversation half as much as Ron and Hermione. Harry seemed a little mad and had been playing with his food. Ron and Hermione held satisfied smiles when Harry had looked in her direction.

And now he was on his way to sit by her.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey." Ginny took a bite as Harry flung himself into the seat next to her.

"Food good?"

"Yea."

"It's nice seeing the family again."

"Yea." She repeated trying to focus on what they were saying. When in fact, she wasn't even paying any mind. She was instead, thinking about how close he was. Really close. She could feel each little movement of his leg and each swaying of his sleeve.

And the feelings his closeness were giving her, were incredibly nice. Every time his arm or leg came in contact with hers, vibrations shot through her. Made her want to lean in closer, to feel more...

"Ginny?" Harry was staring at her oddly and she frowned.

"Yea?"

"Are you listening?"

"Ah...not really. What did you say?"

"I was asking you if I could...ask you something."

"Oh...well yea, sure." She smiled reassuringly.

"Okay. I was wanting to know if I could..." He paused. "If I could stay with you. Only until I get an apartment of course. I would ask Molly, but with Ron and Hermione staying here for the summer, the house is a little full." He glanced around at the kids.

"I..." She stared at him. Let him stay until he got an apartment? Heck. He could stay forever. She smiled to herself knowing she couldn't really tell him that.

"Don't answer now. You can think about it if you-"

"Harry. You can stay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. I will try to get an apartment soon. I think I'm gonna tell the family tonight."

"Tell the family what, Harry?" Fred asked coming up behind them.

"That you and little Ginny are madly in love?" George added coming up next to his brother.

"We knew it of course."

"Yea...all along. The signs are there."

By now, both Harry and Ginny where slightly red and frowning.

"There is nothing between us." Ginny said loudly.

"Sure there isn't." Ron said smartly from across the table. Harry's frown grew deeper.

"I have to agree with them." Molly took a seat by a few of her grandchildren. "Even if there isn't now..." Ginny sincerely hoped her mother wouldn't repeat their earlier conversation.

"Yea. So when are you guys going to get hitched." This came from Fred

"Give us a head warning please. I need to have time to buy a tux." Ron said with a laugh. "I will of course be the best man..."

"Keep talking and you won't even be at my wedding-" Harry threatened.

"So there is a wedding!" George proclaimed.

"I love weddings!" Fred yelled enthusiastically.

"-hypothetically speaking!" Harry added quickly.

"Ah, just tell her mate. Get it over with." George sighed.

"WHAT? There is nothing to say." Harry yelled in anger.

"Then you're blind." Ron said with a growing frown.

"Would you all just shut up?" Ginny stood from her seat abruptly and it clattered to the floor. "Bloody hell! There-"

"Ginny Weasley! You will watch your language in front of these children!" Molly sputtered sternly. Ginny ignored her.

"-is nothing, _nothing_, between me and Harry." She slammed her hands on the table. "Got it?"

"She's just expressing her anger for the denial she is in..." Fred whispered to George, who nodded. Ginny glared their way.

"In fact. Harry is going on a date with one of my friends tomorrow." She looked around quickly. "Isn't that right Harry?"

"Er...yea." The family was too shocked to notice his hesitation.

"But..." Hermione muttered, finally needing to input her opinion on the situation. "Harry has only been here for a day. He can't know this girl already."

"That," Ginny said sharply. "doesn't matter."

Everyone fell quiet. Ginny was mad, Harry was a little annoyed. Everyone else was too worried about getting their heads bitten off again to speak. Hermione, the brave soul she was, was the first to speak.

"So, if the news wasn't to...well...to say that you and Ginny..." She paused and shook her head. "What is your news?"

Harry looked around. Ginny bent down to retrieve her chair and took a seat. The family all turned their attention to Harry with interest.

"Well, it's nothing big really. I just wanted to tell you guys that I am going to stay at Ginny's until I find an apartment." He shrugged and looked at Ginny who nodded. Molly looked ready to protest so Harry quickly added, "Don't worry _mum_. Ginny and I are practically siblings..."

Molly smiled at him calling her mum and calmed down. Ginny, on the other hand, stared at Harry, shocked. She hadn't heard him call her his sister since...forever. To her, the two of them were anything but siblings. Because she definitely didn't feel the things she felt with Harry as she did with Ron. Not even close.

If only she knew that Harry was thinking the same thing...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please Review.  
Part two will be up Tuesday._

_Later!  
Ash_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this was late. When I began posting the story, i was in ohio. At home, my computer was broke, but we were suppossed to have it fixed when I got home Tuesday. We just finished with it.  
Sorry again._

**

* * *

**

**Something to Talk About**  
**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Her name was Darcy Ladd. She was slightly shorter than his 5'11, blond and had a big chest. And anything but his type. But he couldn't be rude. An hour and a half ago, Ginny had told him he had reservations at a fancy Italian restaurant and that Darcy would meet him there. Now, he was sitting across the table from Darcy, candlelight shining on them.

Darcy smiled brightly, showing her big white teeth. Harry smiled small and sighed quietly. She scooted her chair closer and reached across the table, placing her palm against the back of his hand.

"Harry..." She fluttered her eyelashes. "It is wonderful being here tonight!"

"Yea..." He mumbled.

"I was _so_ excited when Ginny asked me to go out with you. Even though it's only a night..." She sighed, as if in a dream like state. "I have always wanted to meet you and-"

"Yea, you and five billion others..." He murmured under his breath.

"-you're bloody hot." She batted her lashes again.

"Er..." He frowned. "thanks?"

"Anytime darling!" Darcy said enthusiastically only she said it like it was pronounced 'dah-ling'.

Harry almost cheered from happiness when the food arrived. They waiter sat down the food, checked if it was okay, then left. Harry was terribly sad to see him go. He took his first bite and instantly brightened. The food was great...if only he could say the same about his date.

A half an hour later, Harry had finished his food and ate dessert. Darcy, instead of getting dessert, had talked. The whole time he was enjoy his banana cream pie. Very hard to savor something while she was babbling, even something so good. Harry pushed his plate away and sighed. He glanced up at Darcy, who had grown quiet, and found her staring at him.

"You know..." She twirled her hair. "Ginny had been telling me about you all day today. And she has said things before." Darcy sighed. Harry attention had turned to her the moment Ginny's name had been mentioned. "She said you were funny, nice, wonderful...she just about said you were bloody perfect. But, after going out with you to night, I realize you're nothing like she said. You're not funny, you're more polite than nice and I am missing what is so wonderful about you."

"I..." Harry didn't know what to say.

"She really does think a lot of you. You're brilliant in her eyes." Darcy smiled. Harry stared at her blankly. "I just...kind of wish you could have gave me a chance to see the side you show her."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am no different around Ginny than anyone." He frowned. "And you have taken her all wrong. She doesn't..." He thought for a second. "'_think a lot of me'_...as you put it."

Darcy stared at him oddly for a few seconds. Then she shook her head.

"You don't even know..."

"Know? Know what?" Harry said suspiciously. She held her manicured hands up in front of her face in an innocent gesture.

"I am not telling you!" She smiled at him. "Sorry I acted so...flirty tonight. I was just really excited about meeting you. You've always been one of my all time heroes. Especially when I was a kid..." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay." For the first time tonight, he really smiled in her direction. "I am sorry for...not being like Gin described me." He felt a heavy sense of needing to explain himself. "I just..."

"Like someone else...?" Darcy guessed. Her smile had faded and she frowned at him.

"I...yea."

"I thought so." She pulled her jacket from behind her and slipped her arms in. Standing, she grabbed her purse. This time, when she smiled, Harry could have sworn it held sympathy. She leaned down and hugged him. "Goodbye and thanks for...the food?" Darcy laughed.

She got two steps away before walking back quickly and bending down.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She pressed her lips to his. "Wait till I tell the girls i I kissed /i Harry Potter!" Then she turned on her heal and walked away. Harry laughed slightly as he watched her leave.

It wasn't until he had paid the bill and was getting in the car that he noticed what had been missing. Ginny had never sent the press. Now, the rumors would still be floating around. He swore under his breath, what a waste.

He looked at the clock radio on the dashboard of the car. 11:30. By the time he reached home, Ginny would be in bed. He would have to wait until the morning to ask her what had happen.

-

The clinging and clashing of the plates to the silverware was the only thing that could be heard in the kitchen the next night. Harry had woken up and Ginny had been gone already, a note saying she had gone to work and would be back later in the night.

She hadn't said anything about the date he was supposed to be on tonight. So, he figured there wasn't one. He was right. Ginny had arrived home a few minutes after he had begun eating. She had said nothing, but moved to the stove to grab a plate and fill it.

They had both yet to break the silence. Harry kept shooting her glances, but her head never looked up. Harry finally finished, pushing his plate away with a satisfied sigh. With an annoyed shake of his head, he decided he'd enough of the silence.

"That was bloody good!" Okay, maybe too much enthusiasm, but what could it hurt. Ginny looked up and nodded.

"It's excellent." She went back to eating. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Something bothering you?"

"Oh..." She looked up again. This time she pushed away her plate and sat down her fork. "Work." She shrugged.

"Oh." He nodded knowing how it could be. "I have been meaning to ask you..."

"Ask me what?"

"Why you didn't send the press last night. I mean, I only went on the date to get the attention off of you and without the press, my attempt was worthless."

"Don't worry..." She pulled something out of her bag. "The attention is off."

"What's this?" He took the folded paper from her.

"The article that is going in Today's paper." She muttered as he unfolded it.

**Harry Potter's REAL Romance**

_In last week's paper, we wrote about how Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were madly in love. Well, it is untrue. An eyewitness has reported that they seen him last night at Little Italy with Darcy Turner.  
Darcy has been taken in for questioning and she says that her and Harry were having a 'fling'. But she reports it is now over.  
As for the relationship with Miss. Weasley, it never happened. How do we know? She told us. She refers to her and Mr. Potter's relationship as a platonic one. Says they think of each other as 'brother and sister'. Even though not blood related.  
Read next week to find out more on Harry's love life_!

-**Laney Andrews**

Harry finished reading and stared at the paper. Then he glanced up at Ginny and back to the paper. With one last glare towards the paper, he sat it down.

"You told them we had a platonic relationship? That we thought of each other as brother and sister?" Harry really couldn't believe she had said that. There was no way she thought he was her...brother. Ginny began to wave her wand, sending items back to the fridge or making the sink wash the plates.

"You said just about the same thing to mum and everybody last night..."

"Oh..." Harry could almost feel the color seep from his skin. How could he have forgotten? He must seem like a dolt. What if she added it all together and knew that he liked her...

"I only really said that to make the family shut up. Really, annoying that lot can get." Harry said trying to recover. "I had forgot I said it..."

"Oh. It's okay." She smiled and turned back to the sink.

"But...what about the other two dates?"

"You said it yourself. There is not really any use for them. Unless..." She looked at him over her shoulder. "you wanna go on them."

"Not really...But, I already reserved those bloody tickets for that play."

"Take Ron." She smiled and waved her wand at the sink again, cutting off the water.

"Eh...It's more of a date kind of thing."

"Oh. Want me to get Darcy to go?" Ginny asked. Harry grimaced.

"No."

"One of my other friends?"

"Thats..." He thought of Darcy. "No thanks."

"Fine then." She shrugged. "The only other person I can think of is Hermione."

"Well..." He started and then sighed. She stared at him. "I can think of one other person."

"Who?"

"You."

"But..." She frowned. "Doesn't that kind of take away from the point of the date with Darcy?"

"I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Yea."

"What's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember a while back you told me that no one wants to write real stories. They only like the mysterious stuff?"

"Yea..." she spoke slowly not sure where this was going.

"Then, let's make them think it's real." Harry shrugged. Ginny stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Let's pretend to date. We can tell the press that we have begun dating. Once they know, they will stop stalking us...right?"

"Hmm...maybe." She smiled. "So, you want to pretend to date...Then what do we do? Date forever?"

Harry could hear his mind screaming yes over and over again. But he frowned.

"No. We could break it off in a...mutual agreement." He shrugged questioningly.

"Mr. Potter...I think this just might work."

"Good." He smiled and helped her by waving his wand and the room becoming spotless.

-

The next night, Ginny could barely contain her excitement. But contain it she did. There was no way she was going to let Harry see how excited she was about their first date...even if it was pretend. She was dressed in a long gown and Harry in a simple tuxedo. But he looked anything but simple.

He looked rich. They were sitting in a top box watching a play. It was like back in the old days when men put on a play for the king and queen. Well tonight, she felt like a queen.

She had come out of her room in the dark red gown and Harry had stared at her. Like he couldn't take his eyes way. Told her she was beautiful and kissed her hand. Harry had even rented a limo. It was wonderful and fairy-tale-like.

And Ginny was wondering how it would end.

She knew that the reason he was sitting closer than necessary on the benches in the top box was so the press would get the picture. He had her fingers intertwined in his. Sometimes he would rub his thumb up and down the side of her hand, sending shivers through her.

When he unhooked their hands, she almost protested but Harry reached around and placed his arm across her shoulders, dragging her impossibly closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder staring down at the stage, wishing she knew what was going on down there. Wishing she could block him and all the emotions from her mind.

But she couldn't.

-

Harry had no idea what he was doing. It had taken him at least twenty minutes to convince himself to put his arm on her shoulders. Once he had, it had worked out just as he wanted. She had been moved closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

Her actions might all be for show (for the press that was sitting the top box with them. They were here to take pictures of the play. But they were most likely taking more of Harry and Ginny.) but, they were fantastic.

He leaned his head down a small ways and kissed the top of her head.

"I think it's working." He whispered as the photographer behind them took pictures rapidly.

"Me to." Her voice sounded breathless.

"You okay?"

"Yes, of course." She muttered. He let it fall silent again as he focused on the play. A man in a knight's costume was running across the stage to a woman. She clucked her tongue at him and the room broke into laughter. Harry stared on confused. He saw nothing funny. But then again, every other person in the room had been watching the play. His attention had been to focused on Ginny.

-

Ginny and Harry waited until most people had cleared out to leave. They held hands as they walked down the long hallway and as they expected, the press was waiting outside when they got there.

The cameras went nuts. Clicking away madly. Harry and Ginny smiled brightly.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" One of the reporters to the front yelled. "Are you and Miss. Wealsey dating?" The rest of the reporters quieted down as he answered.

"Yes." Cheers and murmurs ran out.

"When did you first get together?"

"Well, we realized we had feelings for each other after the ridiculous article from i The Daily Prophet i came out." Ginny said hoping her boss wouldn't get mad.

"Are you two planning to marry?"

"I don't think-" Ginny began but Harry cut in.

"Yes." Harry said in complete confidence. Ginny stared at him.

"Mr. Potter! Can you give Ginny a kiss? For our cameras?" Both of their heads turned to see Darcy Ladd standing there, a large smile on her face.

"Sure." He turned towards Ginny and slipped his arms around her waist. She felt his breath on her cheek and heard all the reporters muttering to each other. Her hands slipped to his shoulders. The next moment, his lips meet hers.

-

The paper hit the stands on Saturday. Their faces were plastered on the cover. Harry was leaning down to kiss her and she was staring up at him. She looked to be in love...

But honestly, Ginny had no idea what had happen two nights ago. One moment they were having a full snog session in front of tons of reporters and then Harry pulled away so abruptly she stumbled. Harry caught her around the waist and smiled. Then he had made their way through the press and into the limo.

Once the limo had taken off, he had refused to look at her, talk to her, and if she was right, think about her. She had stared out the window the entire ride, wondering what had happened.

It had been the same for the past two days. Harry was either not at home or locked in the guest room. He had eaten both nights before she returned from work and breakfast before she awoke. He was avoiding her like the plague and she had no idea what she had done.

She had definitely _not_ asked him to kiss her. Not that she didn't want it to happen. But...if he was going to act like a bloody prat after he did it then forget him.

In her misery, Ginny apparated to the corner and bought a pint of mint chocolate ice cream. Sitting on her couch the magic networks television blaring, she ate it. She had skipped work that day, hoping to catch Harry at home. Only, he was gone before she woke and had yet to return. Well, she would be waiting for him when he returned.

-

"What's your problem mate?" Ron asked glaring at Harry. The sat in the living room of Molly's house talking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's see. I asked you how things where going and you snapped my neck in two!" He joked sarcastically.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ron took a drink of his soda.

"I..." He ran a hand through his black hair. "I kissed your sister."

"I know. Mum reads the paper..."

"Right."

"Tell me, Harry, how is kissing my sister a problem?" Ron asked remembering that Harry was upset about something.

"It's a really big problem."

"_Why?_" Ron repeated.

"Because it made me realize how bloody in love with her I am."

"Ah..." said Ron shaking his head. "I am still missing the problem."

"It's a problem to be in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way!" Harry stormed getting mad.

"You're blind as a bat..."

"What?"

"Nothing. What are you going to do about this?"

"I don't really know. I am moving out though. I found a place today. I'm moving in soon."

"You tell Gin?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I...I haven't talked to your sister since before I kissed her."

"What?"

"I've been avoiding her." He looked at his hands sheepishly. "I couldn't deal with her reaction."

"Her reaction..." Ron shook his head again. "Her reaction would have been positive."

"What?" Harry looked up at him quickly.

"Mate, Ginny has been in love with you since she was about sixteen."

"But, Ginny gave up on me along-"

"You actually believed that line Hermione feed us?" Ron shook his head and took another drink.

Harry could do nothing but sit there staring blankly. Ginny...in love with him? No possible way. She didn't act like...

Or...maybe she did. All the looks she gave him that he could never figure out. The things she did for him. The way she acted towards him...

"So, tell me Harry. How big is that house you're buying?"

"Big enough for both of us and some." He smiled and stood up. "I'll come by later..."

-

When Harry apparated outside Ginny's apartment moment's later, the door was locked. He knocked twice and she opened the door. Without waiting for her to welcome him in, he brushed past her and kicked his shoes off. She stood in front of him, a determined look on her face.

"Why was the door locked?"

"So you couldn't avoid me again."

"Well...that was a waste of your time. I had no further plans to avoid you." He smiled and she glared at him.

"Why _have_ you been avoiding me?" She asked cutting to the chase.

"Well, I guess it's because I was embarrassed...confused...lot's of things." Ginny frowned at him.

"That makes no sense."

"It will."

"Oh really? How?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I will start by telling you I have bought a house." Harry pulled his jacket off and walked over to the couch. He took a seat and patted the spot next to him in invitation. Instead, she sat in the chair across from him.

"So then I guess you're moving out..."

"Yep."

"Gosh, don't sound so happy to be leaving." She spat out bitterly.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I only had two reasons for staying. One, because I didn't have an apartment. Two...well, let's just say it's up to you if this reason is still in my way."

"How's it up to me?" Ginny raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You see, my second reason for staying at your apartment was because i _you_ /i were in it." Harry stared at her. Her eyes got wide and she looked to the floor.

"What does that mean? Because I was in it?"

"Don't you think I could have stayed at mum's if I really needed a place? It was just my luck that Ron was staying there."

"Your...luck..." She muttered almost in a daze.

"So Gin." He smiled. "Don't you wanna know how to help me get rid of my second reason?"

Ginny nodded a soft smile on her face.

"It's simple really. You just have to pack up your life, furniture, clothes and all that bloody stuff and come with me. What do you say?"

Ginny stared at him not sure if he was really saying what he was. He wanted her to live with him. But...what would people say? Two adults don't just buy a house together. They usually got...

"Married." He said as if voicing her thoughts. "We will of course. Maybe not today but...you get the point."

She laughed slightly and nodded, still unable to speak. This is what she had always wanted...so _why_ wasn't she jumping on the chance? Harry must have begun to think the same thing because the smile on his face faded and he stared at her.

"Ron said..." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "He said you loved me..." He paused. "This bloody sucks."

"Ron said that?" Ginny asked finally gaining the will to speak.

"Yea. Said you had been since you were like 16."

"Why did he tell you that?" she asked him. "How did he even know?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Well...I guess he told me because I told him that after kissing you I realized how much in love with you I was." He stared at her and then smiled sadly. At his words something inside her lifted. "But, I guess that doesn't matter now." He stood up. "I am going to go pack my stuff up."

Ginny watched him step away from the couch. He walked passed her and things seemed to click in her mind. He wanted her to move with him...said they would get married and...and he had told her he loved her...

Then why was she letting him go?

"Hey!" She just about yelled. Harry turned around.

"Yea?"

"Ron. He...he was right. About me." She stared at him. Harry looked down on the floor and then laughed slightly.

"Really?" Harry looked up again and she nodded. He took the two steps back to her and touched her cheek. "This time, I promise not to avoid you." He said with a laugh before kissing her.

**Harry Potter is Getting Hitched!**

_As it is being told all over the world, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is getting married next month. They have been engaged for five days and just can't seem to wait. The wedding date is on the 30th of June and it is not open the the public or the press.  
His bride to be, Ginny Weasley, is the sister of his best friend Ron Weasley. She is 22, red haired and works for the **The Daily Prophet.**  
Or, at least she did.  
A week after their honeymoon, they will be moving to France. Harry is going to be returning to school to finish his Auror training. Which, according to the teachers there, he is one of the best students.  
Rumor has it that Ginny and Harry will be starting their family as soon as his schoolwork is over. But, when rumors ever been right with these two_?  
_We all here at **The Daily Prophet**_ _wish Mr. Potter and Ginny congratulations and good luck._

-**Jane Moore**

_

* * *

_

_THE END.

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it._

_As always, I don't own Harry Potter and never will._

_Review please?  
Ashley _

_

* * *

_


End file.
